


what wolves and fire do best

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Yeah idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: let them thinkyou are weakand do whatwolves and firedo best.surprise themwhen they last expect it.- Nikita Gill





	what wolves and fire do best

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, blood and bits of one of the hunter’s internal organs smeared across his mouth. His shirt is stained with it, his hands the same, and Sehun can smell it, lifts his nose to the air and  _ breathes _ in it like he wants it in his lungs. “ _ Sehun.  _ Are. You. Okay.” 

Sehun blinks and looks up at him. “My wrists hurt,” he says, squirming in the chair that he’s tied to, ropes that had been soaked in wolf’s bane.

Junmyeon makes quick work of ripping the ropes away from Sehun’s skin, but even he has a difficult time. Sehun catches the flash of red in his eyes just before he pulls away.

Junmyeon kicks the leg of one of the hunters he had put down moments ago and snorts, bends down and picks up one of their guns. “Humans and their stupid weapons,” he says, examining the piece of dark metal, opening the magazine and emptying the remaining bullets in one fluid motion. Sehun swallows and squirms, a liquid heat pooling in his belly. 

Junmyeon looks at him and tilts his head, taking him in. Sehun feels his face heat up under Junmyeon’s intense gaze, always, and looks down when it gets too much.

“Ah-ah,” Junmyeon says and Sehun chokes on a gasp when he presses the barrel of the gun beneath Sehun’s chin and tips his head back. “Just look at me. I’m trying to see if they hurt you.”

“They just --”

Junmyeon slides the cool metal of the gun along the curve of Sehun’s jawline, up to his cheek, and when Sehun’s hisses, Junmyeon lets out a low, rumbling growl. “I  _ told _ you to stay back. I told you not to follow us.”

“But I --”

Junmyeon shoves the barrel of the gun under Sehun’s chin again, this time a bit rougher. Sehun swallows hard, his adam’s apple bumping against the trigger, and his cock gets so hard so fast his head  _ swims _ with it.

Junmyeon looks down and watches his reaction. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Sehunnie,” he says, dragging the length of the gun down Sehun’s throat. He pulls it lower then, lower, popping the buttons from Sehun’s shirt, exposing his bare chest, the bite marks Junmyeon had left there last moon. “You’re just such a damn puppy sometimes.”

Sehun can’t help the whimper-whine that bubbles out of his throat at that. He knows he sounds pathetic, knows he sounds...exactly like what Junmyeon called him. He’s still such a baby wolf. He’s still so impulsive and angry and unpredictable. He doesn’t know why Junmyeon even lets him stay in his pack. All he ever does is bring them trouble.

Junmyeon sucks in a breath and the gun makes a loud clack-crash sound when it falls to the wood floor, and Sehun realizes that Junmyeon’s alpha senses are probably picking up on his brooding. He hates this. He wishes he could control his emotions better. He wishes...he just wishes he could be good.

The last part he doesn’t realize he’s said out loud until Junmyeon puts a gentle finger under his chin, tilts his head up and lets the alpha slide to the forefront, dark brown eyes turning to bright red with a blink.

“Then be good for me,” he says, voice hot and dark. “Get on your knees like a good little puppy.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sehun’s tongue stumbles on the words as he falls to the floor, shedding his pants and getting on all fours, presenting himself to Junmyeon the way an omega in heat would. But Sehun’s no omega. Sehun’s an alpha, just like Junmyeon, but different. He’s always been different. It had been hard to find a pack that would accept him, but Junmyeon -- he’s always liked him the way that he is.

“That’s a good boy,” Junmyeon says, petting Sehun’s tight hole with his fingertips, his free hand stroking down his back. “But I already know I’m your Alpha, puppy. Why don’t you call me what I know you want to call me.”

Sehun throws his head back and howls as soon as Junmyeon thrusts in, gripping Sehun’s shoulders and starting a steady, almost brutal pace right from the get go. Sehun can take it, Sehun  _ wants  _ it. Junmyeon knows that. He knows everything about him. Sometimes it’s too much and Sehun has to take off into the woods and just let the wolf take over for a few days. He always comes back though. And Junmyeon is always waiting for him.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” Sehun shouts, claws extending and digging ruts into the wooden slats beneath him. He can feel his own fangs protruding, rubbing against his top and bottom lips, and his breathing is starting to turn into something more like panting, feral and wild. He won’t turn, he has  _ that _ much control, but sometimes when Junmyeon is this good to him it gets a little too hard to keep the wolf from getting a taste of it too.

“Bad puppy,” Junmyeon growls behind Sehun’s ear as he shoves his cock into him, ramming his prostate again and again. “Put those away. Thought you wanted to be good for me.”

Sehun gasps, mustering up the last dregs of his control, and watches, amazed, as his claws retract, as do his fangs. It’s very nearly orgasmic, knowing Junmyeon can have such an effect on him. The  _ yes, daddy _ falls from his mouth before he knows he’s saying it.  _ I do, Daddy. Please, please. _

“Please what, puppy? Please fuck you? Please call you a bad dog for not following my orders and getting yourself in so much trouble?”

“ _ Please,”  _ Sehun shouts.

“Or,” Junmyeon continues, still brutally pounding into him, hands gripping Sehun’s hips so tight bruises are already forming, scratch marks dripping blood down his thighs. “Are you begging like a bitch in heat for my knot? Is that it?”

“Daddy  _ yes, _ ” Sehun whines, high and needy. “I want -- I need your knot, please,  _ please -- _ ” and he sounds so desperate, so lost to it, that it pushes Junmyeon right over that sharp edge of pleasure and he snaps his hips, shoving his knot right inside, and Sehun wails from the stretch of it, the bright, blinding pain that last for seconds, and then, the blissful, sated feeling of being completely and utterly filled to the brim with his alpha.

“Yes, take it,” Junmyeon breathes out against his neck, finding Sehun’s cock and stroking it roughly for him, and Sehun finally comes when Junmyeon’s teeth bite into his skin and he feels Junmyeon’s possessive growl reverberate through his body.

They lie there and catch their breath together for a few moments, then Junmyeon licks Sehun’s wounds and wraps his arms around him as they wait for the knot to go down together.

“I thought you were hurt,” Junmyeon murmurs as he rubs Sehun’s belly. “I wasn't mad at you, Sehun-ah. I was worried.”

Then he turns Sehun’s head toward his and catches his lips in a kiss. “I was so worried they were going to take you from me.”

Sehun shudders in his arms. He wants to say thank you. He wants to say  _ why.  _ But he can’t get his mouth to form the words, so instead he links his fingers with Junmyeon’s and squeezes.

And luckily, Junmyeon understands that, too.

  
  
  



End file.
